English History
14,000 B.C. The British Isles were settled in 14,000 BC it became home to various groups who migrated to the island from Europe. They bought their own gods with them battling back the Fomori. The English part of the island was inhabited by the Ashrandiar, Catuvellauni, Dumnonii and Iceni tribe. Hyborian Age Battle of Venarium. After the battle, the Cimmerian Conan fought with another man over a woman, accidentally contributing to the woman's death after an encounter with the People of the Dark in Dagon's Cave. In industrial times, in the British Conan, reincarnated as James O'Brien and initially wishing to claim the woman for himself, saved the reincarnation of the two people in the modern times from the People of the Dark, at the cost of his life. Dagon's Cave was located later in the British Isles. The Caretakers of Arcturus built Stonehenge. Later, Lord Tantalus would imprison the "Demon Druid" (Ard-Con, a Kree Eternal) there. Britannia By 55 BC, Caesar's first Roman expedition arrived in Britannia which had became home to various groups of Celts, including the Ashrandiar, Catuvellauni, Dumnonii and Iceni of future England. They bought their own gods with them battling back the Fomori. The English part of the island was inhabited by the Ashrandiar, Catuvellauni, Dumnonii and Iceni tribe. 1st Century In 43 AD, the Romans invaded, and by 79 AD the Romans ruled all of the south of Britannia. The North remained independent with Hadrian's Wall being built to stop them raiding the south. In 60 AD, a Wicca belonging to the Celtic tribe of the Iceni who in the past under the command of Boudicca challenged the Roman Empire. Overwhelmed by the Roman Legions, the sect sacrificed themselves but placed their spirits inside the ancient Londinium awaiting the arrival of a powerful matriarch who would awaken them. 5th Century In the 5th century the Romans left Britannia. Anglo-Saxon (500–1066 AD) During this period Germanic Angles, Jutes and Saxons settled on the Island . They formed various kingdoms and spread north. 6th Century King Arthur's famed Camelot brought fame to pre-English Britain in the 6th Century. The Troglodytes emerged from Britain. 7th Century In 827 AD, Egbert became the first king of England (Angle-Land). 9th Century In the 9th century the Vikings invaded the island bringing it under the Danish Empire. 10th Century In the year 987 AD, seven members of a druid cult made a deal with Mephisto in exchange for immortality, they agreed to funnel souls into his realm. Over the subsequent millennium, the mages acquired great wealth became the board members a London-based corporation named Mys-Tech. To pay their debt to Mephisto, the Mys-Tech board plotted to take over the world and kill vast numbers of innocents. 11th Century In 1013 AD, Folkbern Logan, was the last Pagan in the city of London, and poked fun at his friend because he isn't getting any from his fiancée, due to them being Catholic. The two bickered but were attacked by the Horsemen of Apocalypse. Folkbern was saved by Thor, who killed the Horsemen using his axe Jarnbjorn. Norman Era (1066–1154 AD) William the conqueror invaded England in 1066. King Harold was killed at the battle of Hastings and William become William I of England. Plantagenet Era (1154–1485 AD) 12th Century Around the end of the Twelfth Century, Henry II, King of England, moved on Scotland and Ireland: In 1166 AD, Dermot MacMurrough, deposed from the throne of Leinster by High King Connacht Rory O'Connor, he asked for English, Norman and Welsh aristocrats to help him regain his throne, but Henry II, fearing that it would create a rival Norman kingdom, used a papal bull granting him sovereignty over Ireland as an excuse to invade. In 1174 AD, the Irish High King was forced to accept II as his overlord. When the Avengers were scattered throughout time, Hawkeye and Iron Man were in Sherwood in the 12th Century without their memories playing Robin Hood and an armed Knight. Hulk found them and took on Iron Man while Captain America took on Hawkeye. 13th Century The two children of Henry II Richard I "Lionhearted" and John Lackland also battled for the throne. The oldest son, Richard, eventually succeeded to the throne, but because he was rarely in England, and instead off defending his French possessions or fighting the infidels in the Holy Land, his brother John Lackland usurped the throne and started another civil war. Robin Hood lived during this time robbed from the rich and gave to the poor. Living in Sherwood Forest with his Merry Men, Robin Hood was a constant thorn in the side of King John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. He was one of the many beings since the fall of Camelot to be endowed with the Pendragon Spirit. In the 13th Century, the Asgardian known as Fandral was being chased by a Storm Giant through a forest in Asgard when he fell through a portal. He landed on Midgard in England in an area known as Nottingham. He took down a group of soldiers who were harassing the locals for taxes. It was then that he met a woman named Marian. It was love at first site and she told him of the local governor who was stealing from the poor. He helped where he could robbing the rich to give to the poor. Over time he formed a band of Merry Men to help him. Working together he took down the governor and the false king as the true king returned to the throne. He married Marian and they settled in a home not far from Nottingham. However due to her mortal nature she aged and died while Fandral remained unchanged. After her death he returned to Asgard through a portal. It remained unclear if he truly was the inspiration for the legend of Robin Hood. In one instance, the 1940s time traveler Tommy Tyme ended up in Robin Hood's era. John's grandson, Edward I "Longshanks" spent most of his 35-year reign fighting wars, including one against the Scots, led by William Wallace and Robert the Bruce. With the help of these men, the Scots were able to resist. 14th Century According to 20th century scientist Emil Natas, he lived a past life as the wizard Diablo Natas in the year 1313 AD. He terrorized the countryside until he was stopped by Captain Amerigo and Bucky, the apparently the 20th century heroes Captain America and Bucky in past lives as well. In 1349 AD, Mortigan Goth returned to England after a 15-year journey across the known world. Upon his return, he saw the Black Plague was in full effect. He called out to the devil to save him from the disease, and Mephisto answered. Mephisto challenged him to a chess match, the stakes being Mortigan's soul against immortality. Mortigan won, and Mephisto granted him immortality. Tudor Era (1485–1603 AD) 15th Century Henry VI lost most of England’s possessions in France to Joan of Arc. In 1556 AD, Wales is unified with England. 16th Century Elizabethan Era (1558–1603 AD) In 1558 AD, Queen Elizabeth I inherited the throne. In 1591 AD, the first English colony was settled on Roanoke Island. It did not survive as it was attacked by a vampire who turned all the 121 settlers into vampires leaving only one message carved into a tree "Croatoan". England became a naval power and thus began the British Empire. These expedition were lead by Sir Francis Drake on one such expedition the ships surgeon was injured by the natives becoming the immortal creature known as Bloodscream. In the 16th century, William Shakespeare was the worlds most famous English playwright. He wrote Julius Caesar, a piece about the famous famous Roman emperor. He was inspired by the Coconut Grove alien space-bender Ariel for his eponymous character in The Tempest, because he had been trapped by a witch in a tree, preventing him from get outside because of the lack of doors. He also included the Eternal Sprite in one of his plays. At the end of the 16th century an Puritan soldier Solomon Kane found a dying girl in rural France, Solomon Kane swore to avenge her death by killing the murderer, the French bandit known as Le Loup. He tracked him down to his hideout, slaying all of his gang, but Le Loup managed to escape to Africa, where he became the blood brother of chieftain King Songa. Solomon eventually found Le Loup, killing him and the giant Gulka the Gorilla Slayer . Stuart Era (1603–1714 AD) 17th Century Elizabeth died in 1603, and James VI of Scotland, succeeded Elizabeth as King James I of England thus creating the United Kingdom of Great Britain. The Clan Akkaba settled in London using the growing empire to influence the world had the mission of safeguarding the legacies and mantras of their lord and ancestor. In 1620 AD, the Pilgrims a group of English settlers who were fleeing the volatile political environment in England travelled aboard the Mayflower, from Plymouth to the New World.At least one member of the Clan Akkaba was on board the ship. Another Pilgrim ship the Pandora was across the Atlantic Ocean to restart in the New World. One day their ship was swept in a whirlpool that was also a portal into the Negative Zone. They have spent the centuries fighting Annihilus whom they view as the literal Biblical Devil. English Civil War In 1642 AD, The English Civil War between Parliamentarians "Roundheads" and Royalists "Cavaliers". In 1649 A.D., The Cavaliers lost and Charles I was executed. The country was reformed into the Commonwealth of England and then the Protectorate under the rule of Oliver Cromwell. In 1649 AD, Cromwell later led the English Army into Ireland forcing them under British rule. This lasted all the way until the 20th Century. Great Fire of London In 1666 AD, Dormammu targeted the Earth dimension for conquest, causing the "Great Fire of London" and using the life-force of its victims to link to the Dark Dimension via Stonehenge. However, Dormammu suffered his first defeat when forced back to the Dark Dimension by Earth's Sorcerer Supreme; Yao. Georgian Era (1714–1837 AD) 18th Century In the 18th century British military and naval power was the engine driving colonial expansion. The Hellfire Club began in London as a social club for the British social elite and wealthy in the 1760's as a way to provide its members with pleasures that often defied the moral standards of the time and to allow members to consolidate their influence over British economic and political matters. A war between the Britain and France caused great conflict in the world and the territories. It was at this time the American Revolutionary War began and they lost the 13 colonies that formed their own independent nation, the United States of America. At the end of the 18th century; Jane Austen a famed for writer wrote many literary classics such as Sense & Sensibility , Pride & Prejudice, Emma and Northanger Abbey.During her life she was the wielder of the Amulet of Pazuzu. 19th Century In the 19th century the British Empire was at its peak ruling over half the planet. The Empire developed a unified system of colonial governance. In 1807 slavery was abolished throughout the empire. Napoleonic War The Empire went to war with France beginning the Napoleonic Wars in 1803. Britain defeated Napoléon Bonaparte and his armies at Waterloo in 1815, and took many of their colonies in the process. It was during this time which became known War of 1812 was a conflict between the USA and the British Empire. It was during this the White House was burnt down. Victorian Era (1837–1901 AD) In 1837 AD, Queen Victoria came to the throne beginning the Victorian Era. In 1859 AD, a young biologist Dr. Nathaniel Essex developed advanced theories on human evolution and was obsessed with Charles Darwin's theory of evolution, though he felt Darwin and his contemporaries were shackled by too many moral constraints and that science was beyond morality. Apocalypse went to Buckingham Palace to kill Queen Victoria. She and her husband Prince Albert were talking to Prime Minister William Gladstone about the Irish problem. He interrupted them telling them to raise the country to the ground killing everyone, problem solved. Gladstone demanded to know who he was and he killed two of the guards with a click of his fingers. He released a blast at the Queen and her husband when it was deflected by the time travelling Jean Grey. Cyclops knocked him away with his eye beams, he teleported away when Mr Sinister arrived to warn him. Queen Victoria demanded to know what just happened but Jean just erased everyone memory. In 1859 AD, during his time in London, Apocalypse imprisoned an unnamed human in a special coffin. Inside the coffin, this man would be transformed by Celestial technology into the Harbinger of Apocalypse. In 1860 AD, the British and the French allied together to fight the Chinese during the the Second Opium War. They faced the Iron Fist at the Forts of Taku. Although a great warrior, the army lost and were taken prisoner and forced into hard labor, and then the power of the Iron Fist left him. Darwin once annoyed the Ancient One and was transported to the Marvel Apes Universe. In 1888 AD, the Whitechapel Murders occurred where serial killer was active in Whitechapel area and adjacent districts of London. He murdered at least five prostitutes. His identity was unknown to Scotland Yard, but the Central News Agency took to calling him Jack the Ripper. In 1890 AD, the events that inspired Bram Stoker's novel Dracula occurred, although Dracula survived the conclusion by transforming into mist when stabbed by Abraham van Helsing and his vampire hunters. In 1897 AD, Clan Akkaba was set upon by Dracula and were nearly exterminated. A string of mysterious murders started to take place surrounding members of the clan. When their leader Hamilton disappeared, they were left with no choice but to summon their lord. They awoke Apocalypse in order to deal with the threat of Dracula, unknown to the members of the clan, Dracula was turning members of Clan Akkaba into Vampires in order to battle Apocalypse, as revenge for his earlier defeat and the way the Dark Lord previously shamed him. As punishment for being so weak in requesting a boon from him, Apocalypse killed one of their leaders. The ensuing battle sees the massacre and extermination of all members of Clan Akkaba except Jack Starsmore and Frederick Slade and their disbandment by decree of Apocalypse. With help from Apocalypse and Van Helsing, they managed to kill Dracula. In the late 19th century, jewel thief Clyde Mackey stole the Sultan's ruby from one of London's many museums. He fled to the western United States where he was eventually apprehended by Tex Taylor . Edwardian Era (1901–1914 AD) 20th Century In 1901 AD, King Edward came to the throne after Victoria's death. In 1912 AD, the British passenger liner the RMS Titanic that sank in the North Atlantic after it collided with an iceberg during its maiden voyage. In the same year, J.M. Barrie the author of Peter Pan was inspired by the Eternal; Sprite when he appeared in front of him. World War I In 1914 AD, world war I began. During this time Peter Hunter was given some of the power of the Green Knight and became the superhero Albion during World War I; around the same time, Montgomery Falsworth became the first Union Jack and helped found the WWI era super team Freedom's Five. The war ended in 1918 A.D., Modern Britain As a youth, Monako the Magician was rescued by British colonists in India and sent to London to study. In 1936, Edward VIII became king on his father's death. Only months into his reign, he caused a constitutional crisis by proposing to Wallis Simpson. The Prime Minister opposed the marriage, arguing a divorced woman was socially unacceptable as a prospective queen consort. He later abdicated was succeeded by his younger brother, George VI. World War II In the 1939 AD, World War II began. It was during this time Falsworth's son Brian succeeded him as Union Jack and his daughter became Spitfire, both of them fighting alongside the Invaders. London was the primary base for the Allied Forces during the war and the area was defended by the military from various attempted invasions, acts of sabotage and other subversive acts by Nazi Germany. Earliest active heroes in London during the war were K-4 and the Sky-Devils who defended the city of London from a Nazi Zeppelin attack . Also traveling to London was Philo Zog who used his robot Electro to defend his colleague John Chadwick from the mad scientist Basil Drake . With the war becoming big news in the United States, American reporter Jerry Hunter (aka Headline Hunter) was sent to London as a foreign correspondent. His reporting often found him thwarting various attacks on London by Nazi spies . Also during this period, British Prime Minister Winston Churchill was kidnapped by Nazi operatives and smuggled into Germany to be eliminated. He was rescued and returned to London by the Blazing Skull . In 1941, the Human Torch's sidekick Toro was briefly hospitalized in London after suffering from hypothermia while battling the Sub-Mariner . London's Tattler newspaper was run by Nazi sympathizer Guy Stanford who almost succeeded in enveloping London and the surrounding area with a poison gas cloud if not for the intervention of Headline Hunter. In 1942, the mad scientist Dr. Destiny used the sewers of London to conduct his grisly experiments, transforming his victims into hideous "Clammy Things" as part of his own bid for world domination. His operation was stopped by Captain America and Bucky . During a time when he was mistaken for a Nazi spy the Sub-Mariner was placed in a prisoner of war camp inside Castle Depford until his escape. By 1943, the Angel was active in London for a short period of time. He protected Allied secrets from falling into Nazi hands during an air raid , and prevented Nazi assassin Count Lust from assassinating the British royal family during a state funeral . The Sub-Mariner also prevented agents of the Bloody Baron from stealing the royal jewels from the Tower of London , while Captain America and Bucky stopped Nazi operative the Mole-Man from detonating bombs under London, including one planted under 10 Downing Street, then home of Prime Minister Winston Churchill . In 1944, London was hit by a un-seasonal freezing weather, prompting the Sub-Mariner to investigate. He uncovered a Nazi plot to freeze the Channel and invade London, and put a stop to it . The Human Torch and Toro also exposed a Nazi spy working out of a bar located near a British military base that was transmitting secrets hidden in songs broadcast over the radio. In 1945, Germany surrenders an their is peace in Europe. In 1946, the Angel traveled to the town of Blackmoore to claim the inheritance of one of his ancestors . In 1947, the Redcoat fled to England after stealing jewels that were gifted to President George Washington during the early days of American independence. He attempted to place them in the tomb of his ancestors, but he failed in this task thanks to the intervention of the Blonde Phantom. Post War In 1951, a member of the Undersea Titans came to explore the surface, appearing in London. When the creature's moisture dried out it became an inert in front of Big Ben . It's fate is unknown, but it was likely forced back to it's ocean home or destroyed like other members of his race that appeared all over the world. In 1955, Secret Service Agent Rick Davis was on loan to the Scotland Yard and assisted in dismantling a Communist cell active in the industrial district . In 1952, Queen Elizabeth II took the throne of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. In 1953, Dr. Rosalind Franklin a brilliant chemist was the first person to take X-ray diffraction images of DNA, particularly Photo 51, while at King's College London. This led to the discovery of the DNA double helix at Cambridge University for which Dr. James Watson and Dr. Francis Crick winning the Nobel Prize. Modern Age In more recent years, a number of superheroes have appeared including Captain Britain, Motormouth, Digitek and several iterations of the group Excalibur. Vampire State Dracula met with Victor von Doom on Earth's moon. He proposed a non-aggression treaty with Doom, which enabled him to coordinate plans for an attack on England without encroaching upon any of Doom's prospective interests. Using the scientific wizardry at his coven's disposal, he genetically mutated vampire assassins with specific targets in mind - notably, the members of MI13 . Magneto traveled to 10 Downing Street, London and other capital cities to warn the leaders not to threaten Mutants and to disarm their nuclear weapons as they were a threat to his kind. Later, many American heroes have been to London, Spider-Man, , the Mighty Thor, and Captain America visited the area every year in honor of his believed dead partner Bucky Barnes. Naturally, local hero Captain Britain has had numerous adventures in the capitol city. When Black Bolt confronted Thanos in hopes of preventing the Mad Titan's invasion of Earth in the search of his son, he unleashed a powerful attack that triggered a Terrigen Bomb and destroyed Attilan in the process. The resultant Terrigen Cloud released in New York City began to circumvent the globe, striking London and transforming Humans of Inhuman descent including Geldhoff. References Category:History Category:England